


Via Lex Luthor's Blog

by evilfox



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex在他的博客上记录了一些不开心的事。（如有雷同是我抄袭《社交网络》（。以及我是一个文傻，常识也不是很充足，如有硬伤请谅解</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Lex Luthor's Blog

17 November 2003 @ 11:29 pm

No Title

Clark Kent是个人渣。

你猜是因为他老家在鸟不生蛋的堪萨斯州还是因为MetU的男生都这么渣？

我不想再回忆我们的最后一次约会，但是那些见鬼的对话一直在我脑子里循环播放，令我非常困扰。

听着，我知道你父亲的事对你打击很大，也许我不应该在这个时候……天啊，我不能这样下去了。他说。

怎样下去？我说。

我根本不明白我做错了什么。以及，我爸的葬礼已经过去四个月了，能不能就别提他了？

每次我们出来你就停不了那些关于超人类（metahuman）的胡话。他说。

那不是胡话。你知道最近十年美国境内有多少非自然事件报告吗？全球又有多少？这不是假设，它们就发生在我们的世界里！

你对超人类研究走火入魔了，Lex，你这简直是‘超人类强迫症’，你需要帮助，我是说真正的帮助。

你说什么？

我听说哥谭有家不错的精神健康机构，也许你应该打过去问一下。

……你是在说我疯了吗？

你的状态很不对，Lex。

你认为我疯了，是吗？

为什么你不能关心一点实际的事？世界上没有超人类这种东西。

现在Clark大概已经回到学校宿舍，摆出一副好好学习的样子。尽管我们都知道上这种学校的人没什么学习的必要，反正他们除了脸不会有其他任何竞争力。

一个令人沮丧的事实是，他确实有张漂亮脸蛋，即使那副蠢得冒烟的眼镜都不能抵消这一点。失恋的负面情绪严重影响了我的研究进度，就连那些在查尔斯河上划赛艇的傻大个都让我想起Clark那比我脑袋还大的二头肌。

我必须做点什么转移一下注意力。

如果我迷恋酒精或叶子，也许事情会简单得多。我只需要把自己搞得神志不清，倒在宿舍的沙发上睡一觉，就会忘记关于自尊受损、情感受伤之类的事。就像大多数失恋的大学生会做的。

然而，遗憾的是，我不抽也不喝，现在是星期三晚上还不到11点，我清醒得要命。

我的室友们在谈论着今天实验室里有人做的原型机不知道为什么炸了。

你猜怎么着，炸点东西是减压的好方法。

现在跑去实验楼制作一枚具有相当杀伤力的炸弹再邮寄出去似乎有点来不及。我最好还是就地取材吧。

首先，我猜我应该了解一下目标区域的实地环境。

你看吧，问题是，尽管作为一个在大都会长大的市民，我并没有去过MetU。也许这是Clark和我分手的原因之一，我从没去他的学校看过他。不过这些不重要了。

我从该校官网上获取了一张地图，没什么大用。我也黑了几个摄像头，但它们的数量和覆盖范围极为有限。

总之我需要一颗军用卫星。经验告诉我，偷本国的卫星可能不是个好主意，即使他们是最好用的。我准备偷一颗俄国卫星，希望毛子们醉得注意不到这件事。

我从门后边找到了上一次社团活动时做的连接天线，应该还能用。

劫持卫星的同时，我在想，如果能有一种民间在线服务可以直接查看任何坐标的卫星图片，那不就省事多了（注）。也许我可以开发这样一个产品，如果我有这个闲工夫。

线路不是很稳定，我最好动作快点。让我们看看有什么好东西适合引发一点校内安全事故。

现在我能清晰地看到MetU校内的地面情况，我在学生公寓东侧发现了一些有趣的设施。

看上去是一组锅炉。

如该锅炉发生爆炸，强度将会波及学生公寓东翼（据我所知Kent的寝室就在这一侧的三层）及其北侧的学生餐厅。完美。

那么我要做的是接入监控PC，关闭压力传感器。但是那样值班人员会立刻发现异常，于是我先搞了一个虚拟的压力传感器输出假数据到PC。

但我没法在线关闭安全阀。有点麻烦。

我把输出数值调整到低于正常工作压力，指望值班人员会手动关闭安全阀并进行检测，在他（或她，我不知道）进行操作的同时，该锅炉随时可能爆炸。

Boom！感恩节快乐！

 

********************************************

 

“也许只是个巧合。”Lex说，“也许哪个疯狂的家伙看了我的日志，就如法炮制了？”

这不是他第一次和FBI打交道，很可能也不是最后一次。

负责审问的探员对Lex的回答报以冷笑。

“爆炸发生在你发布日志不到一个小时之后，这不是巧合。”

“我说过了，那篇日志只是一个喝醉的学生在吹牛逼。你真的相信我能做到那种事？那只是一场物理爆炸，就像电视上说的。”

“你以SAT满分成绩进入麻省理工，也许这对于你不算什么难事。”

“告诉我，探员先生，哪个智障会在执行一起恐怖袭击之前公布袭击计划事后又拒绝对此负责？这是个逻辑问题。”

“我在等你帮我解答这个问题。”

“如果你看了我的博客，不难得出这个结论：我的作案动机主要是报复我的前男友Clark Kent。我为什么要杀死76个我不认识的学生而放过Kent？另一个逻辑问题。”

“你没有‘放过’他，他只是碰巧没在学校。”

不，他就在那里。Lex想。

“假设我有能力窃取一颗外国卫星、在三百公里外导演一场爆炸事故……我难道不能确认Kent的位置再发动袭击？”

当然他确认过了。Clark就在他的寝室里，也许喝着一杯咖啡写着什么没无趣的校报文章。只不过，一个小时后，他毫发无伤的出现在新闻报道镜头的角落里。

他的头脑中涌动着无数的新问题，而有一些曾经的疑惑却找到了答案。

为什么平时温柔谦和的Clark会突然暴躁不安，为什么他要说出那些刻薄的话，为什么他对超人类话题如此抵触……为什么他必须和Lex Luthor分手。

探员问了更多毫无意义的问题，但他们的时间不多了，他们不能非法拘押一位无辜的学生。

“你不是有钱吗，叫你的律师准备好（You better lawyer up），”探长咬牙切齿地说，“我们会送你进监狱的。”

Lex比谁都清楚，他们不过是在虚张声势。没有任何有力的证据能支持他们提起诉讼。

不过，关于他的日志。Lex想。的确有一项内容需要纠正。

Clark Kent不止是个人渣，还是个骗子。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这篇文的背景是03年，谷歌地图还没开发出来
> 
> 后记：这是有一次和莉酱聊天的时候说到的TSN paro，“要是大学时代的莱总被甩了，那就不是写写博客的事了”。


End file.
